Andorra meets GCWP
by Cisella
Summary: Abrielle Herrero meets a boy in one of the towns in her home. This is that story. OC-centric. It's really better than the summary. I promise.


Abrielle Herrero, the personification of the Principality of Andorra, was walking along the border of her sort-of-brother Antonio's country- Spain. She sighed and ran her fingers through her curly, dirty blond hair and yawned. She shook her head and looked in front of her, swinging her sickle in the air. It was a nice day for a walk, and she was half-expecting Antonio to show up on her side of the border.

Anyway, she was getting sidetracked with her thoughts. Blinking, she looked around. Now where was she...? She stopped for a moment and looked at her surroundings. She was in one of her parishes, obviously. She smiled lightly at the landscape. She was in _Sant Julià de Lòria. _A nice town south of her capital, _Andorra la Vella._ She took a deep breath and spotted something a bit away.

Blond hair? Had Francis come to visit today? She was sure that he hadn't made any plans to visit. She shook off the feeling of unease and smiled gently at one of the _lauredià _children, gently ruffling his chocolate locks. He reminded her faintly of Antonio, she laughed quietly and wished him and his sister a good day before walking toward the rapidly retreating blond head.

Once she'd gotten closer to the blonde, she stopped in surprise. A tiny boy- and by tiny she means average height for a small child, but smaller than she was expecting- with long- extremely long- honey blond hair and bright red eyes was staring up at her with a small smile on his face. She blinked in surprise and grabbed her gun and tightened her grip on her sickle. "You're not from around here. Or from Spain. Why are you here, _una mica?_" She asked, tilting her head.

"Oh! _Bonjour! Vous voyez, j'ai été en visite en Espagne, et j'entends par là Antonio, pour discuter de certains ... quelques affaires_," At that the boy scowled- but it was such a quick change in expression, Abrielle was sure she imagined it, and _bona voluntat de Déu_... he was talking in French. "I was on my way to go talk to Francis... but I got a little lost. Anyway! I'm Global Country of World Peace! You can call me GCWP for short. Or y'know.. Crue Wilfred. Personally I think Crue is easier to say-"

At that, Abrielle tuned the kid out. Multiple times during the conversation she'd attempted to say something to him but was cut off. Once he stopped for a breath- she was beginning to wonder if the child had lungs of steel- she held up her hand and spoke. "Look, Crue, I don't know why you're talking to Antonio or Francis. But I don't want you here. And you can't just go around talking to people about countries! They know we're here, but that isn't the point!" She growled the last sentence at the boy- unfortunately his irritatingly bright smile never left his face. "You're lucky I'm a country, _una mica_. Anyway, I'm _Principat d'Andorra, _The Principality of Andorra. But I'd prefer if you called me Abrielle Herrero."

Crue grinned and nodded. "Can you show me the way to France?"

Abrielle rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No way kid, I'm sure Francis will be visiting anyway. Antonio's most likely called to complain about some kid forcing himself into his house."

She grabbed the child's hand- she'd put her gun back in the holster but was keeping her sickle held tightly in her hand- and started dragging him back to her home in _Andorra la Vella_. She was pretty sure Francis would not be happy when he stopped by, but was not going to tell Crue this. It would be way more fun to watch everything unfold on it's own.

* * *

><p>AN- So hey! Andorra's a legit place and is my OC. GCWP is a micronation of epic proportions and is my friend's OC. This is their meeting. Sooo~ Yup.

**Translations**

_Sant Julià de Lòria- O_ne of the parishes of Andorra, in the far south of that country. It is also the name of the main town of the parish, which at 908 m is the lowest settlement in Andorra.

_Andorra la Vella_- The capital of the Co-principality of Andorra, and is located high in the east Pyrenees between France and Spain. It is also the name of the parish that surrounds the capital.

_lauredià- _Demonym of people that live in Sant Julia de Loria

_una mica_- Little one (Catalan)

_Bonjour! Vous voyez, j'ai été en visite en Espagne, et j'entends par là Antonio, pour discuter de certains ... quelques affaires_- Hello! You see, I was visiting Spain, and by that I mean Antonio, to discuss some... business (French)

_bona voluntat de Déu_- Good God (Catalan)


End file.
